Heroic Accidents
These are mistakes that some heroes don't mean to do. Some types of accidents the heroes end up causing *Destruction. *Hurting someone. *Creating a huge mess. And in some cases, heroes can unknowingly cause accidents without ever even finding out what they did. Examples *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Garfield in anger accidentally sets a chain reaction in motion that knocks over various things in Jon's house, ending with the shelf falling down and nearly crushing him. When Jon arrives to see his office completely trashed, he shuts Garfield outside. **Sid unknowingly rips one of crystals, which destroys Geotopia's wall, destroying the source of their youth literally. **Blu's three accidents: ***Blu accidentally tries to get it in the territory of the Spix macaw's enemies, the scarlet macaws, led by the hostile Felipe. ***Blu inadvertently causes war between the two tribes for food when he accidentally hits Felipe with a twig. ***Blu accidentally costs the flock the food when he sends the fruit ball into his own team's goal. ***Marge Simpson accidentally severs Homer's thumb while she is cutting up a batch of brownies and Homer trying to snatch one. *''DreamWorks'' **Moses accidentally killed a slave overseer when trying to stop him from brutally lashing at an elderly Hebrew slave. *''Disney/Pixar'' **Flik accidentally knocks over the offering stone, sending every single piece of food into the creek. **Mulan accidentally sets the Matchmaker's dress on fire. **Mushu accidentally fires a cannon, causing Li Shang and his troops away of their postion. **Triton asks Sebastian about Ariel being in love. Sebastian thinks the king knows that she is in love with a human, and blurts it out. **Tod unintentionally leads Chief to get hit by a train, severely injuring him. Copper, believing he did it on purpose, ends their friendship and swears revenge on him. **Lightning McQueen accidentally wrecked the road behind the statue of Stanley with a fence pulled out. **Hercules accidentally destroyed the town marketplace, leaving him branded as a menace by the angry patrons. **Merida gave her mother the magic cake and accidentally changed her into a bear and later, her brothers. **Violet accidentally reveals her secret identity to her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. **Russell accidentally throws his Wilderness Explorer GPS out Carl’s window when they both end up in the middle of nowhere. **WALL-E accidentally zaps the repair ward panel with EVE’s blaster arm after it came off. *''Hanna-Barbera'' **Yogi Bear accidentally with the cape on fire and he falls and bounced the river and falls the boat and toward Ranger Smith and Rachel and he splashed into the water and the Smith grubs the thing and throws the water and But they saw the cape on fire dropped down and the fireworks started but it falls off and heads towards the peoples and the they rans and leaving the anniversary party at Jellystone Park. *''Others'' **Blinky Bill accidentally knocks over the statue of Cranklepot nearly hit his friend Marcia. **Timmy Turner accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. **Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue which was spat upon by Dabura. **Jason Shepherd accidentally leaves behind his story called "Big Fat Liar" which Marty Wolf decides to keep it for himself. **Thomas accidentally derails Gordon's Express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. **Valt Aoi accidentally launch his Beyblade "Valtryek" to the air and when he tries to catch hit, causes a huge mess in The sports room. **Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. **Tarzan **Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran accidentally fuse into Stevonnie at the ball for the Gems. *Stu Pickles unknowingly causes the mattress delivery truck--with the babies inside-- to swerve and crash through the guard rail and plunge into the forest. *Shero and Blacky accidentally caused Princess' death *Djana'D accidentally kills Breckinridge during a live fire exercise due to his helmet malfunction, leading Johnny Rico to getting flogged as punishment. *Emmet Brickowski accidently brings Bad Cop and his Robot army to Cloud Cuckoo Land because he has got an tracking device on his leg. *Peter Parker accidentally hit Mary Jane Watson in the Jazz Club, this resulting the symbioties controlling and breakups his relationship with her. *Steve Urkel accidentally burns down Leroy's diner. *Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup get sunburned, after flying close to the sun without applying sunscreen. They have sunburns due to having forgotten to use sunscreen. *Olie, Zowie, Pappy, Polina, Percy and Spot felt miserable for The Best Doggone Show in the World, when they had an accident on Tubey that they had missed the show. *Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony are feeling cold, after getting blown away from Brrrrrr Street. *Barney trips on a toy ambulance, falls down and bruises his tail, when the kids helped him up, he tells the kids that his tail hurts a little bit. Derek had told Barney that his tail looked sore. *Rex accidentally bites Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to breaking him and Fly from fighting, which causes him to be chained in his dog house. *DanTDM accidentally pressed a button which activated a trap of The White Pumpkin and kill Captain Sparklez. *Lincoln Loud accidentally insults Ronnie Anne Santiago, when his classmates make fun of him, which caused Ronnie Anne hurt and her brother Bobby to break up with Lori in the process. *Kamen Rider Build accidentally killed Kamen Rider Genm/Kuroto Dan, who thinks he's Ex-Aid, that leads to his mistake. *Skips accidentally kills Rigby during an arm-wrestling match. *Steve Urkel always causes accidents everytime and he always says, "Did I do that?". *Gumball Watterson accidentally slips of words of hating Penny Fitzgerald which caused her to become heartbroken and hurt in the process. *Trunks accidentally knocks the Piccolo stone statue which was spat upon by Dabura and breaks it. *Greg Focker has always had a bad reputation for causing one accident after another. **In the first movie, while on the roof trying to get Jinxy the cat, Greg tosses aside a lit cigarette that then ignites leaves in the gutter. While trying to put out that small fire, he inadvertently kicks the gutter, which swings down from the house, hitting and dislodging an electrical wire that falls to the ground and setting several things on fire, including a tree and newly built wedding alter. *Hagrid accidentally stabbs Fitwick on the hand with a fork. *Dougal accidentally starts up the sugar cart when trying to pick one of the lollipops and crashes it on top of the titular magic roundabout. This causes Zeebad to escape who freezes the carousel all over, imprisoning Mr. Rusty, two children named Basil and Coral and Dougal's young owner Florence. *Sheldon Cooper accidentally exposing the Mars Rover incident to FBI Agent Page who was interviewing him about Howard Wolowitz. The result causes Howard to be denied of security clearance and from working on the Department of Defense project. Leonard and Raj feel bad for hitting on her and being drunk on rum cake respectively whilst being interview. *Alvin accidentally causes a huge concert display of himself to come loose and swing down and slam right into Dave, sending him flying across the stage and he lands in a shatter of sparks, badly injured. *Yona accidentally ruins the School of Friendship's Amity Ball. Quotes }} Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes